Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Look at the title. The first JC/Sailor Moon Xover, I think. UPDATED! Jade transforms!
1. A Wierd Dream

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize from JCA or SM does not belong to me. Sailor Sun, however, DOES. And so does the idea of Jade being Sailor Sun. I came up with it first, so it's MINE! So there. innocent look Enjoy the story

**__**

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Prologue_**

**__**

"Aw, come on, Rei! I wanna go, too!" Princess Jadelle pouted as her big sister frowned and shook her head. "No, Jadelle. This ball is only for adults. There won't be any other kids there."

"But you're not an adult!"

"I'm close enough. Now go on and leave me alone so that I can get ready." Rei pointed to the door. "OUT."

"Awwww…" Crossing her arms, Jadelle stomped out the door, but when she reached her room she slipped into her prettiest golden gown, which offset her eyes, and put on a matching masquerade mask which was adorned with golden feathers. All the princesses of the other planets were going, so it seemed only right that the princess of the sun went, too… of course, Jadelle chose to ignore the fact that she was much younger than any of the other princesses, also.

Being her classic self, she hid in the ship that she knew her sister would take to the moon, and got out when no one would notice her. Since she was so short, not many people noticed her. When the Negaverse attacked, however, she made herself known.

"SUN CRYSTAL POWER!"

She transformed and let loose an attack. "SOLAR INFERNO BLAST!" A monster was incinerated from the lava from her attack. She heard her sister let out a scream, and turned in time to see some monstrous shadow drop her to the ground. She ran over to kneel by her dying sister and Rei's eyes widened. "Jadelle… you shouldn't be here… oh no…" And then Rei gave her last breath.

Screaming, Jade turned to face the monster, tears running down her face. She unleashed her magma and fire attack, and was surprised when it reflected back at her. She turned and hunched over her sister as the attack hit her, and then…

…Jade sat up, yelling and slapping at her clothes, trying to put out the flames. That's when she realized that there weren't any to put out. Her forehead felt like it was burning, though.

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru burst in through her door, Tohru practically breaking it.

"Aiyaaaa, how can Un-"

"Jade, are you al-"

"Jade, what is wr-"

Jade held up her hands to shush them, not realizing that they were already silent. "Don't worry, everyone, it was just a nightmare… why are you all staring at me?"

Wordlessly, Jackie walked over and picked Jade up, then set her in front of the mirror.

"AAAAAHHH!" There was a golden mark on her forehead, glowing slightly, although the glow was now fading. The marked was shaped like a sun.

"What… is this?"

**Queen Serenity: Well, what is it? Obviously, this was NOT just a dream, right? Now Jade has a tattoo on her forehead, it seems, and if you saw the episode with Shendu's Archive, we all KNOW what trouble she gets from Tattoos. Will this one cause her any trouble? Find out next time on Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!**

**BTW, does anyone have any good pics of Jade? If so, please e-mail them to me.**


	2. Mysterious Tattoo

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: One_**

Ami's backpack started beeping, and she took her computer out of it. "My Mercury computer seems to have picked up some sort of energy…"

Luna, who been sitting on her lap, looked at the computer screen. "Is it the Negaverse?"

"I don't know… it's gone now, and I didn't have enough time to look into it… I wonder what it could have been."

Jade stared at her reflection, her focus on the dark gold-colored mark on her forehead which now had stopped glowing altogether. "Oh, no, Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! I can't have a tattoo!" She turned to face Jackie.

Jackie looked at her sternly. "Jade, what did you do this time? Have you been into Uncle's books again?" Jade denied this. "No, Jackie, I swear that I didn't do anything!"

Jackie was about to say something, but was interrupted by Uncle. "Jackie, Jade is telling the truth. There are no spells in my books which would cause this. However, there will now be no more sleep tonight. We must do research!"

Everyone groaned in unison at this as they headed to all get books.

Hours later, they had found nothing, and Jade, yawning, decided to take a break. Remembering that she would have to return it tomorrow, anyway, she went to fetch the book from her backpack which she had borrowed from the school library. She looked at the title and rolled her eyes. _Ancient Myths From Around the World_. Usually, she wasn't into this stuff, seeing as she got enough of it at Uncle's, but it had caught her eyes for some reason and she'd decided to go ahead and get it.

Flipping through the book idly, she let out a sigh when she saw an illustration of a beautiful princess with her hair done up in two buns, pigtails coming out of them. According to the caption, this was the legendary Princess of the Moon. On the opposing page were eight more, smaller paintings which depicted what seemed to be more princesses, each one from a different planet. She gasped when she saw the first one, a picture of a raven-haired princess with amethyst-colored eyes and the symbol of Mars on her forehead. But this wasn't what had made her gasp. Standing with the princess was a small girl, obviously the princess's little sister, since she had the same long black hair. Her eyes were different, though… they were a dark gold color, like her own. According to the caption next to the pic, this was the small princess of the Sun, Jadelle.

"GUYS, COME HERE!"

Everyone came over to her, and Uncle's eyes narrowed when he saw the book in Jade's hands. "Aiyaaa! Jade, what are you doing! That is not one of Uncle's books! This is no time to be fooling arou-"

Jade interrupted him, pointing at one of the book's pages. "Look." They all did as she asked, and gave a sharp intake of breath when they saw the first picture on the page indicated by the young girl. Their eyes were drawn to the little princess of the Sun. More specifically, to the symbol on here forehead. The one that was identical to Jade's.

"Is it just me, guys, or does she-"

Jackie answered before she even finished. "Wah! She looks just like you!"

Jade nodded, and Uncle took the book from her hands, reading out loud the myth that went along with the pictures.

"Once upon a time, long, long, ago, there was a happy time called the Silver Millennium, when all the planets were in alliance, and their ruler lived on the moon. Then, it is said that a dark force formed on Earth, led by an evil queen, and this queen took over the Earth. But she was not content, and wanted to rule the whole alliance, and she knew where she would have to go to gain the power she wanted… the moon.

The evil queen and her army attacked the moon, killing everyone, including the moon queen's daughter and her court. However, the good queen used the last of her power, focused through the legendary relic, the Silver Crystal, to send all the dead souls to be reborn on Earth, and imprisoned the evil queen and her forces until then.

The good queen's life then sadly ended, and with her, so did the Silver Millennium." Uncle finished solemnly and passed the book back to Jade.

Jade's eyes were filled with tears as her dream flashed through her mind. "That was in my dreams. I snuck to a ball that all the other princesses were going to, and saw my sister die. I tried to attack, but… it was reflected back at me. I knew I was gonna die, and that was when I woke up. Oh, Uncle, what does it all mean?"

Uncle shook his head. "I cannot be sure, Jade, but it seems to me that you are the sun princess reborn. Unfortunately, though, I do not know how this will affect you."

Jackie patted her on the shoulder. "In the meantime, you must get some sleep. You still have school in the morning, little princess."

**QS: What DOES it all mean? Is the myth true? What is it that Princess Jadelle has to do with Jade, and why does she look like her? What is going to happen? Find out next time on Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!**


	3. A Baaaaad Case Of Mysterious Sunburn!

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Two_**

**__**

"Hey, Jade! What's with the weird headgear?" It was recess time, and Drew was pointing at the black headband across her forehead, sneering.

She crossed her arms, glaring. "Don't you know? It's the latest fad. Geez, you are so fashion challenged!" She turned up her nose. "Hmph!"

Drew actually couldn't think of anything to say for a minute, and his face went red as the kids gathered around them laughed. "Yeah, right! It's probably hiding a big ugly zit or something! Gimme it!" He leapt at her and she ducked, but not in time to stop him from swiping the headband off of her.

Laughing, Drew danced around her, twirling the headband around his finger. "Hahahaha ha! Looks like I got your wittle headband!" He saw the mark on her forehead. "Hey, what the heck is that, a tattoo? It looks like it's weird, just like YOU!" The other kids burst into laughter, pointing at her.

Jade stood there, her whole body tensed, clenching her fists, and then the mark on her forehead started to feel like it was burning again. The other kids stopped laughing and gasped, seeing Jade's 'tattoo' start to glow, but Drew was so caught up in making fun of the Chinese girl that he didn't notice. Until suddenly he started to shout in pain, sweat running down his face. "It's burning, it huuuuurts!" He started rolling around on the ground and Jade ran off when she saw a teacher coming.

The teacher escorted the bully to the nurse and Jade snuck in and listened outside the office as the nurse examined the boy.

"Strange," the woman said.

Drew sounded confused. "What? What's wrong with me?"

"Have you been out swimming or something lately?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have very severe sunburn, basically. That's all that is wrong with you."

**Queen Serenity: What happened? Did Jade do that to Drew? What the heck is going on! Find out next time on Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!**


	4. Energy Reading Again

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Three_**

**__**

Ami was at a Soldier meeting when her computer started beeping again. She jumped and quickly pulled it out and flipped it open before it stopped. The other girls gathered around her, looking confused, as she typed furiously. She gasped.

Luna, sitting on her shoulder, spoke up. "What is it, Ami?"

"It's that energy again! It's not the Negaverse, though . . . it's not evil at all! In fact, it looks similar to the type of energies us Sailor Soldiers give off, and it very closely resembles yours, Rei! But there's one difference . . ."

"What?" They chorused.

"It's almost as strong as Sailor Moon."

They all looked stunned, and Rei spoke up. "What does it mean, Ami?"

"Basically, it means that there is ANOTHER one of us out there . . . and she is just now awakening!"

Luna nudged her. "Where is the energy coming from?" Ami pressed a couple of keys on the computer, and it focused in on a location. "According to this . . . she's in America."

Artemis jumped from Venus's lap and went over to stand near Luna. "Pack up, Soldiers! We're going to the USA!"

**Queen Serenity: The ****USA****? Well, let's hope they can learn English quickly. ;) Looks like the J-Team is about to meet the Sailor Soldiers. What will come of it? Find out next time on Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!**


	5. Translators

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Four_**

**__**

The next day, the Soldiers met again at the temple and transformed, ready to do the Sailor Teleport, obviously. They were getting ready to leave, their hands joined, the cats on their shoulders, when Luna spoke up. "Hold on, Soldiers, I just thought of something . . ." She jumped off of Sailor Moon's shoulder to the ground and did a back flip, causing something to appear and fall to the ground. It was five silver chokers with a jewel in the middle of each. One had a pink diamond, another had a midnight-blue sapphire, another had a dark green emerald, another a blood-red ruby, and the last held a bright amber.

The Soldiers each picked up one, examining them curiously. Mercury spoke up. "What are these, Luna?"

It was Artemis that answered. "Those are the planetary translator gems. Basically, whatever you say will be understood by anyone listening, and they will hear it as their native language. Also, anything someone else says will be understood by you."

Mercury gasped and slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot that! We would have been hopeless if we couldn't understand what everyone else said!" They all fastened the chokers on.

Once again, they joined hands with the cats on Venus and Moon's shoulders and a moment later they yelled out the words and disappeared in a flash.

**Queen Serenity: Well, looks like they won't have to learn English, eh? Will they be able to find the energy source? Will Mars find out that she has a sister? Will I ever get out of this mental asylum they locked me in? Find out next time on Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!**


	6. Transformation Complete!

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Five_**

Valmont looked at the mirror and winced at the demon's visage glaring back at him. The creature's sibilant whisper sounded out. _"Because of your mens' incompetence, Valmont, we have yet to keep even one of my siblings in this world!"_

Valmont frowned. "You really cannot blame them, Shendu. If Jackie Chan and his friends did not show up every time, then we would be able to complete your mission and finally be rid of each other."

_"Then we will just have to try the element of surprise once more."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You will send your men to take out Chan and I will send my Shadow Kahn Along to help!"_

"Agreed."

Jade sighed heavily as she walked in through the shop door.

Jackie and Uncle looked up from the texts that they were looking at and Tohru from sweeping. Jackie spoke. "What's wrong, Jade?"

Jade frowned. "Something happened today . . ."

"What?"

Before Jade could answer, though, a yell sounded out as someone practically flew through the door, leg extended in a flying kick. "FLYING LION CRUSHES ELEPHANT!"

Gee, wonder who that was?

Hak Foo's foot connected with Tohru's head and the big man fell to the floor, unconscious, causing a bunch of the antiques in the shop to shake when he impacted. Jackie went into a fighting stance, and Uncle yelled out, "AIYAAAAA! Not in the shop, Jackie! Outside!" At this, Jackie ran through the back, Hak Foo following, into the alley. The other enforcers were there, too, and Jackie realized that he would have to take on Chow, Ratso, and Finn along with the Black Tiger, Hak Foo. He started to fight, but suddenly the shadows sort of melted together and the Shadow Kahn appeared, grabbing onto and restraining Jackie quickly. One of them dealt a blow to him that caused him to yell out, dazed.

Hearing Jackie's yell, Jade struggled and pulled herself out of Uncle's grasp, running out through the back way, Uncle following. She saw Jackie in the Shadow Kahns' grasp and panicked. "NO! Don't hurt him!" Suddenly her mark started to glow again and this time the burn increased more and more until she screamed, causing Uncle and the Enforcers to stare at her. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Glowing magma started to pour out of the symbol on her forehead and covered the screaming girl, silencing her.

Everyone stared, thinking she was dead, when suddenly the volcanic rock cracked, light shining through, and shattered, revealing a person standing there. It was Jade, and yet it wasn't.

A pair of black leather high-heeled boots covered her feet, going halfway to her knees, with a golden sunburst on each of the top points. Adorning her body was a white body suit, along with a sort of spiked (think the tips of bat wings, people) red and black skirt, and a red and black bow with a golden locket, a sun symbol inscribed upon it, adorning her chest. Her collar was spiked, also, and was also red and black. On her hands were a pair of fingerless black leather fighting gloves going to mid-wrist. On her throat was a black choker with a red sunburst at its center and, lastly, a golden headband cross the expanse of her forehead, just above her Sun Insignia.

The only physical feature about her that was changed was that her hair had grown down to her waist, bangs included.

Before anyone could react to this transformation with anything more than a stare, the girl, a determined look on her face, raised her gloved hands above her head and yelled out, "SOLAAAAAR FLAAAAARRREEE!" The sun was shining in alley suddenly and grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to close their eyes. When the light died down and they could see again, Jackie was on the ground and the Shadow Kahn were gone, destroyed by the light. Also, everyone's skin except for the girl's was now a dark red.

Next, the girl turned towards the Enforcers and outstretched her palms towards them, grinning maliciously. That's when they decided to run. "SOLAR INFERNO BLAST!" They were able to escape the brunt of the blast when they ducked, but the edges of it caught them. When they stood back up, they stared at each other, and the girl started laughing hysterically. They could see why.

Basically, their eyebrows and entire hair had been singed off along with most of their clothes. (Imagine Hak Foo bald! LOL!) They bolted and the sound of a car screeching off could be heard just as Jackie was coming back to himself. He stood with the help of the girl and Uncle, when they heard a gasp come from the alley's entrance.

They looked up to see five strangely-dressed girls standing there.

Mercury's computer had picked up the energy just after they showed up, and it was much stronger this time, and was obviously nearby. They had followed the computer's radar just in time to see four bald half-clad men jump into a car and speed off. They ran over to the nearby alley and saw two men there, along with a young Sailor Soldier whom they didn't know.

When Mars saw the girl, she gasped, and the girl turned around. Once her face came into view, Mars fell to her knees, holding her head, as tons of memories flashed before her eyes. A moment later, she looked up, tears filling her Amethyst-colored eyes as a whisper escaped her mouth.

"Jadelle?"

**Queen Serenity: Well, since this was a special one, I think I made this chapter have a decent length. I think. Well, how is it? Tell me, people, please, what is your opinion on what should happen next?**

**By the way, I made a pic of Jade as Sailor Sun… ya wanna see? Go to durinae dot deviantart dot com … that's where I post my art, and it's there, under the title of Sailor Sun.**

**PS: I'm very very sad, since there is one of my stories with very few reviews. When I'm happy, I write much better, so could all of you do me a fave and read my Inuyasha story, Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For? Pleeeeeease? puppy dog eyes**

**PPS: In this fic, I officially have writer's block now… please, people, ideas of what should happen? Very BAD writer's block.**


	7. Too Much, Too Soon

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Six_**

**__**

"Jadelle?"

The girl who was not-quite-Jade saw one of the strangely dressed girls, who she saw were Japanese, fall to her knees in shock and speak the name. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she moved forward, getting a better look at the girl on the ground; the girl looked familiar, somehow. She spoke, her voice harsh but confused,

"Who are you? Why did you call me by that name?"

Rei forced herself to her feet, her eyes shining with tears. "Because that's who you are. You're my little sister, Jadelle."

The girl stepped back, shaking her head. "Sorry, but you've got the wrong girl… I'm an only child." Even as she said this, she wasn't sure that it was true… she wasn't sure who she was right now… memories were all rushing through her head, mixing with the current ones she had; she was Jade… She was Jadelle… She was this new being, whoever she was.

Shaking her head violently, not understanding any of it, the girl turned away from both Jackie and Uncle, along with the girls… it was too much, too soon!

The symbol on her forehead glowed, and the sun seemed to grow brighter once more, but not hotter. Spots swam in front of everyone's eyes, and they closed their eyes against the brightness.

When they could all see again, Jade, Jadelle, whoever she was… was gone.

**Queen Serenity: I know that it's been a long time since I added a new chapter, and I'm sorry, but I am like so having writer's block with this story right now. See, when I came up with it, it was just a vague idea of Jade as a Sailor Soldier. I didn't have much plot ideas for it. What would y'all like to see? Ideas are welcome…**


	8. Who Are You

**_Title: Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier!_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Jackie Chan Adventures/Sailor Moon_**

**_Chapter: Seven_**

**__**

Jackie, Tohru, and Uncle were both worried, what with Jade gone. And also, Uncle was furious.

"Aiyaah! Who are you girls, and why did you scare off Jade!"

Jackie spoke up. "You obviously know what is happening to her. Please, explain."

Tohru was examining the girls; they looked familiar for some reason… suddenly, he gasped as he realized… "Sensei!" he said. "These girls… aren't they the princesses from Jade's book?"

Looking at the girls, both Uncle and Jackie realized that Tohru was right. Although they looked different, it was obvious… these were the planetary princesses.

One the girls, an intelligent-looking one with blue hair, stepped forward. "That girl… are you her family?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. I am her Uncle Jackie, this is Uncle… well, we just call him Uncle. And this is our friend and Uncle's apprentice, Tohru. Come, let us go inside the shop to talk, we don't need to draw attention out here. We need to figure out how to find Jade."

Valmont was, needless to say, pissed. He had been waiting for his men to return. Quite honestly, even with the Shadow Kahn, he wasn't expecting them to win. That damned Jackie Chan always found some way to beat them.

But he still hadn't been expecting this.

Before him were his men. Minus their hair and most of their clothes. Basically, it looked as though they had been through some sort of explosion, or perhaps taken the full brunt of one of Shendu's breath attacks, and miraculously survived.

They looked like they were even more afraid to tell him how they'd failed than usual. But still, they tried to explain.

"It wasn't our fault, boss!" Ratso said, pleading.

Valmont could feel a headache coming on. H was glad, however, that he was the one dealing with his men currently, instead of Shendu. "No, it's never your fault, is it?" The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

It was Finn who spoke next. "It's the truth. We almost had Chan, the Shadow Kahn had him restrained and everything. But then…" He hesitated, not sure how to explain what had happened next.

Valmont rolled his eyes. "Who stopped you? The old man? Tohru?"

Hak Foo shook his head. He really did look weird without his great red hair and eyebrows. "No. It was the girl."

This was too much. Shendu made his appearance, Valmont's eyes glowing red. _"Do you mean to tell us that both you and my Shadow Kahn were stopped by a small child?"_

Hak Foo nodded. "It's not like it sounds. She… she transformed, somehow, into someone more powerful, than she used some kind of magickal fire attack on us. It was like she wasn't herself anymore."

Shendu's eyes narrowed. _"So now the child knows magic, but it doesn't sound to be what the Chi Wizard uses. What sort of arts has the child delved into? I shall have to see this for myself…"_

Sitting in an alley, Sailor Sun hugged her knees, hiding her face, just wanting to shut out the world.

Who was she?

She was Jade, niece of Jackie Chan, a mischievous child learning martial arts from her Uncle and constantly getting herself into trouble as she tried to help him against the bad guys.

She was Princess Jadelle, the princess of the Sun, mischievous younger sister to Princess Rei of Mars.

She was Sailor Sun, Warrior of the Sun, one of the strongest of the Sailor Soldiers, sworn to help to protect the Solar System.

She just wanted to be Jade right now. This was all too much… What would be expected of her, now, since she was these other people? What did those girls expect of her?

What was she to do?

**Queen Serenity: I know, I know. It's been a long time since the last update, right? Well, at least this chapter is a little longer than the last. I'm still a bit stuck, though. Actually very stuck. I'm stuck on several of my stories. Any plot ideas for this, be sure and tell me. Please?**

**And now, to tell you guys… I need help. Any of you know what Fictionpress is? It's the alternate site to this one, where they store original stuff instead of fanfiction. At this place, reviews are often VERY hard to come by.**

**I have an account under this name at fictionpress. You know, the original fiction version of this place. I am putting up what I have written so far to an original book I'm writing, "Romancing the Darkness". I desperately need opinions on it. It is a vampire story that has comedy, action, romance… all of that. Mainly the genre is more fantasy than horror. **

**This should give you an idea for it. There is a land outside of time and space called Kaia. It is made up of all people's dreams, nightmares, fantasies, etc. throughout time. The place is endless, but it does have a center.**

**At the center is a castle. It is called the Simiare nov Kaia, the Soul of Forever, and this is where the thirteen vampire clans live. **

**Every 500 Kaian years the Clan Lords have a celebration for which they each pick people from throughout time to become new vampires… a sort of special brood. It's better explained in the story.**

**The main male character of the story, the leader of the wolf clan, picks a teenage girl from our time. He's in for a whole lotta hell, if you know what I mean.**

**The story sounds complicated, but it's not that hard to understand when you read it.**

**I need honest, chapter-by-chapter reviews for that story, since I hope to have it published someday. You know, tell me what you like, don't like, etc. Be specific.**

**And now, since this stupid site cuts out links posted, I must tell you in a different way where it is.**

**First, take the address of this site. You know, three ws, then fanfiction dot net. Now put in a /. Now put in a . Now put in my name, Queenserenity. Now, this is the author page for me for this site… to find Romancing the Darkness, the address is EXACTLY like this, except for Fanfiction is Fictionpress instead. Okay? No new Jade Potter until twenty CHAPTER-BY-CHAPTER reviews are there. For that, vague reviews won't work, I need to know what is liked, what is not liked, etc.**


End file.
